


Now I Hear You

by sophoklesworld



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Ficlet, POV First Person, POV Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Post Harrow the Ninth, potentially counts as prose poem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: Spoilers for Harrow the Ninth!What Harrow thinks when she's relegated to the sidelines.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Now I Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HARROW THE NINTH
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Regrowing skin tickles,  
you hadn’t thought about it before   
but it does,  
stitching itself together as you watch.

Laughter trickles in your ear,  
the grateful, relieved sound of a laugh  
that has been burning with worry just a minute ago.

You’ve never been inside a necromancer,  
of course you wouldn’t know it tickles,  
you watch with wonder, the laughter in your ear.  
No, in your head, actually.  
My laughter. My relief. You took over my body when I thought I had lost you.  
But here you are.  
Here you fucking are.  
You’re running your mouth. No, it’s all in my head. Your head.  
Our head.  
You want to run your mouth like you always have.  
But you don’t.  
I still get a front row seat to the live show in our head, even though you don’t realize.

And I begin to sob. I sob in relief because laughter isn’t enough.  
I have _missed_ this. I have missed it so much, even though I didn’t even remember.  
My heart sings and cries with the relief of being able to hear you again.   
Imagining your words isn’t even half as much fun. 

But you’re back with me. And I get to listen to this for at least a little longer.  
Your bitter thoughts about my undying love for the corpse in the tomb barely filter through.  
When they do, I laugh at you and want to kick your for your stupidity nonetheless.  
You were always easily distracted by looking at pretty girls and you think everyone else is, too.  
You think I am. I admit, part of my fell in love with her. But what you’ve been seeing all this time?

Oh I want to kick you. Pushing your name out of my brain is one thing.  
But I needed a place to put all that love I hold for you.  
I couldn’t just get rid of that. So where else should I safely place it than into a sealed secret, into a locked tomb?


End file.
